One conventional technique for controlling a robot arm is visual servoing in which the position and the orientation of a moving workpiece (object) are continuously measured by a visual sensor, such as a camera, and the robot arm is made to follow the object on the basis of the measurement results (for example, Publication of Japanese Patent No. 4265088 and Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. 2011-143494).